The Dragon's Will
by M.J.S.T
Summary: How will the guild manage without their favorite pink-haired friend? Natsu sacrificed himself at Tenroujima to save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Tenroujima, Year 784**

The island of Tenroujima, the sacred ground of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. The island itself has a humungous tree on the middle of the entire island. The island itself is full of craters, ranging from a few inches long to a couple of feet long. Half of the forest destroyed, some trees were burnt, others were frozen, some trees were crushed, and some sliced. This is the aftermath of the war between two powerful guilds. Fairy Tail and one of the three pillars of the Baram Alliance, Grimoire Heart.

Yet among the debris, you can see a small campsite. Laughter and happiness can be heard from that island. In the camp you can see that almost everyone is bandaged up and healing from their injuries. Everything was fine, all until…

"I have decided. This year's S- Class Trials are cancelled, because of the interference of both the Magic Council and Grimoire Heart." Makarov stated.

"Come on gramps. You can't do this I was so close to being S-Class" Natsu stated angrily as he is waving his arms around in a comical way.

"Fine, Natsu I will make an exception. If you manage to beat me in a fight, I will grant you the title of S-Class." Makarov replied to Natsu.

"All right gramps. I'm all fired up. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fi-** "Natsu stated but was immediately cut off by a giant fist slamming him into a tree. Therefore knocking him out. Everyone laughed at the salmon-haired dragon slayer. Makarov then brought Natsu to the Strauss siblings to patch him up once more.

Lisanna then saw Natsu and immediately went to patch up his injuries and wounds. When she was finished she looked at the dragon slayer. She saw the sleeping face of Natsu, which made her cheeks redden a bit. Ever since the day he joined the guild, Lisanna had a small crush on Natsu. Up until the present, and when she supposedly died she always had a crush on Natsu, but right now it feels more than a crush. Instead it feels like she is in love with the resident dragon slayer.

After blankly staring at the dragon slayer, she then started to grin and went to play with the sleeping dragon slayer. After a few minutes you can see Natsu having twin pigtails.

"Mira-nee, look at how cute Natsu is." Lisanna said while holding up the sleeping dragon slayer.

Mirajane then turned around and saw a sleeping Natsu. She was laughing at the sight, but that moment was shortly lived when Elfman went shouting something about being a MAN or something around the lines of that. That resulted to Natsu waking up and causing a brawl among the members. Lisanna just sighed at the view and relaxed at the sight of the members brawling.

After the short guild brawl, Natsu headed towards Gildarts and started shouting.

"GILDARTS! FIGHT ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He charged the at the crash mage, but before he could land an attack Gildarts hit the top of his head, effectively creating a small crater and knocking the dragon slayer cold. Everyone who saw what happened could just imagine the pain that impact.

After a while, Natsu began to stir and woke up. Once he woke up he saw an orange-haired man, wearing a large coat. That man is his father-like figure, Gildarts Clive. Before Natsu could say anything, Gildarts asked him if he wanted to go fishing. Of course being the fish lover that he is, he immediately accepted the offer.

Natsu and Gildarts left the camp, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain silver-haired take-over mage. Little did the take-over mage know that her older sister noticed her looking at the disappearing figure of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Lisanna, your face is turning red." Mirajane teasingly told her sister.

"No I-I'm n-not" Lisanna managed to stutter out.

 **Meanwhile…**

In the distance you can see two men walking towards a decent sized pond. The two men are carrying some fishing supplies. As they reached the pond, they sat down at the edge of the pond and quickly threw their lines out. Silence fell between the two until it was broken by one of them.

"Gildarts, can you train me to be stronger?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you want to be stronger Natsu? Not that there is anything wrong with it." Gildarts replied.

' _Why do I want to be stronger?_ 'Natsu thought to himself. He knew that he wanted to be stronger to protect his friends. He knew he wanted to protect those he cared for so deeply. He wanted to protect ….

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

His entire train of thought was cut when he heard that sound. A sound which he has not heard in a while. A sound that he will never forget, a sound which will be a painful reminder.

"Did you hear that Natsu?" Gildarts asked

"Yeah. Come on lets head to camp" Natsu replied. They stopped fishing and immediately went sprinting to camp. When they reached camp they saw everyone standing in awe. They looked up and saw a humungous creature. That creature is pitch-black with blue tribal markings around its entire body. The creature is covered with scaled. Lastly the creature had huge wings, the wings gave it a way. The creature is a dragon.

"Acnologia…" Makarov managed to say. Everyone was scared, they were all out of magic power none of them could defend themselves. They saw the dragon charging up a breath attack. They all held hands and concentrated the last of their powers to defend themselves.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, they saw Natsu Dragneel standing in front of the dragon. He engulfed himself in flames, but this time instead of his bright orange flames he was instead engulfed in white flames with shades of blue. He is walking towards the dragon with no fear.

He kept going and going until he was hugged from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw the youngest take-over sibling Lisanna Strauss hugging him, stopping him from moving forward. His eye's widened in shock. He took his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Take care of this for me, okay Liss?" he told her. He then did the unexpected, he kissed her. This kiss was not full of passion, instead it was somewhat of an apology.

"I won't be coming home for a while, take care of Happy and the Guild for me." He said. He then escaped Lisanna's grasp and charged the dragon head on. As he was charging the dragon, Lisanna fell to her knees and tears fell from her eyes.

As Natsu was quite distant from the group, he jumped and propelled himself in the sky with his flames. His flames making bright lights.

 **DRAGON SLAYER FORBIDDEN ART: FIRE DRAGON'S VOLCANIC DEVASTION**

A huge explosion occurred, everyone on the island was in tears. Lisanna started crying uncontrollably. She and her sister was crying on their brother's chest. Lucy and Erza fell on their knees not believing what had just occurred. Gray, Gajeel and Laxus had their eye's watering, their pride prevented them from breaking down like the rest.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lisanna screamed she couldn't believe it. The man she loved, her best friend gone in the blink of an eye.

After hours of mourning everyone climbed onto the boats and headed back to the guild. The trip home was full of sadness. Everyone was devastated. When they reached the guild, Lisanna ran towards the forest. She kept running and running, as she was running tears constantly fell from her eyes. She kept running until she saw a little straw hut with a grave. She went inside the hut. That hut was the last memory she had of Natsu besides the scarf.

"I know you would protect your friends Natsu… But did it really have to be like this… Please come back to me… Please Natsu, Please…"

 **Well that was that. This is my first fan fiction ever. So if you have any suggestions to this don't be afraid to comment. Constructive suggestions are very much appreciated. This is going to be a Natsu x Lisanna fan fiction if you have not yet noticed. IF you want this to become a harem I may consider that. I repeat I may consider that, but don't be afraid to give suggestions on names of girls you want to see if ever this becomes a harem. Also feel free to send me OC's if you want. Please include Name, Magic, Attitude and of course Description. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend:**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"SPELLS"**

 **=X=** \- Line Break

 **Year 791**

 _In a small straw hut you can hear laughter emanating from it. When you get closer to the hut you can hear two children, laughing. One of them is a girl with short white hair with blue eyes, and wearing a pink dress. With her you can see a boy with pink hair with onyx eyes wearing a red shirt, cargo shorts and a white scale-like scarf. These two are laughing and enjoying like there is no problem in the world._

 _"Ne, Natsu." The girl asked_

 _"What is it Lisanna?" The boy now known as Natsu asked_

 _"Do you enjoy watching the sunset with me?" She asked_

 _"Yeah I do. It calms me down. Plus, it reminds me of the beauty in this world, just like you." He replied, mumbling the last part._

 _They sat there in silence, comfortable silence. Enjoying the company of each other. It feels as if nothing can…_

 _"Lisa-, Lisanna,_ Lisanna!"

"Huh? What's happening?" She asked

"Nothing much. Except for the fact that I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes or so." came from a blue cat

"Well sorry Happy. I was just… thinking." She repliedto the cat now known as Happy

"Let me guess, you were thinking about him again weren't you?" He asked

"Well yeah. It's been about seven years since the incident." She replied with a slight depressed tone as she unconsciously touched the scarf on her neck

"Well, we better go back to the guild. Master is going to worry about us if we're not back soon." Happy replied

"Well then let's go." Lisanna replied _'I miss you…'_

 **[LINE BREAK]**

On top of a cliff we can see a hooded figure staring at the setting sun. His cloak is black and the edges are lined with blue, on the back you can see a symbol. The symbol was the symbol of that of a dragon's tooth.

"Daddy, can we go now? I'm getting sleepy." Asked a voice from behind the man

"Of course my little fireball we can go back. I'll carry you so you can get some sleep on the way." Replied the hooded figure

The hooded figure picked up his daughter and left the cliff. When he arrived at his destination you can see a bonfire, and some tents.

"Hey. You guys are back." Said a blue-haired man

"Yep, we're back. Did you miss us Zen?" replied the hooded figure.

Zen is a blue-haired man with blue eyes and a fair complexion. He stands around 5'11 and has a relatively normal build. His hair reached around his forehead and has a spiky look to it. He is wearing a black shirt, black baggy pants, and a pair of black combat boots. Over his entire outfit he wore a cloak similar to that of the hooded figure. Instead, there were no sleeves and hood otherwise the cloaks were practically the same. He wore a pair of black gloves, and has a small blue lacrima as an earing.

"Of course I missed your little fireball. Although, I couldn't care any less for you." Zen replied

"Now now. This is not the time to be feisty boys. But Ignus if you want to be feisty, _you're more than welcome to be feisty with me big boy_ " Came from another bluenette

"We aren't fighting _yet_ , if we were fighting it would all be because of your brother's fault, Crystal. By the way I don't want to be feisty with you" replied the hooded figure, now known as Ignus.

"You don't have to be mean about it." Replied Crystal in a childish way with a pout on her face

Crystal is the younger sister of Zen. She has blue hair, and coal colored eyes. Her hair is held into a high pony tail. She is wearing black leggings with a blue combat dress. She also has a pair of silver bracelets on her wrists. She is also wearing a set of black combat boots and a cloak that is similar to Ignus.

"It's time to go now guys, we finished the job. Master is going to be pissed if we don't return soon." Zen stated

"Alright, let's start heading back tomorrow morning." Ignus stated

 **[Line Break]**

Over by the forest we can see a small shack. The shack was in no means pleasing to the eye, but it did get the job done. This shack is now the guild hall of the once well-known guild, Fairy Tail.

"Hey gramps, me and Happy are back!" shouted Lisanna as she and Happy entered the guild hall.

If you knew Fairy Tail before you know them as the rambunctious group of mages that finishes the job along with a large sight of mass destruction. The Fairy Tail right now is not even close to the Fairy Tail before. The guild right now seems, dead in simplest of words. The usual brawls that they are known for, gone. The path of mass destruction in every job, gone. The shade of pink, gone.

She entered the hall and saw that nothing changed. Erza Scarlet is just silently eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake at the bar. She doesn't take jobs with her team anymore, she just takes high A-Class jobs to low S-Class jobs. When she is here that is, she is barely at the guild anymore.

Lisanna looked around, she spotted Gray Fullbuster. She sees Gray there sitting on a stool at the bar. Instead of the normal 'full of energy' or 'fight me', you just see him there sitting down, and wearing his clothes.

When she saw this she this she let out a sigh. She looked around again, hoping that something has changed. She saw Gajeel Redfox, the resident Iron Dragon Slayer, sitting with Wendy Marvel, resident Sky Dragon Slayer of the guild. Ever since his death, Gajeel became more protective of Wendy. Not in a romantic way, but more of a brotherly way. Gajeel tends to spend more time with Wendy. He even teaches her a bit more magic every now and then.

Wendy has grown a lot over the last 7 years. She had her growth spurt and gained her womanly curves. Many young mages are all ways asking her out, but alas every single one of them got rejected. If you look at her clearly, you can see that she has her eye on a certain fire mage. Overall she became a resident beauty within the guild and the entirety of Magnolia.

Again Lisanna let out another sigh of her frustrations. She went to the bar and saw her sister, Mirajane.

"Mira-nee, can I have a cup of Iced Tea please." The young take-over mage requested

"Sure thing Lisanna, coming right up." The older take-over mage replied

As her sister went to fetch her drink Lisanna started to think and wander of in her own thoughts again. She thought about how low their guild has fallen from its former glory. She thought about how everyone will be right now if **he** didn't die. Her thoughts were broken as the doors came flying open.

"Well well well. Look at these guys. They seem more like a club than a guild." Said the person

"What do you want Teebo?" replied Makarov

"Our master wants this month's pay." He replied

"Why now? It's not yet our due date." The master asked

"Well since you guys paid late last month, our master wanted you to pay early this time." Teebo replied

"We'll give you the pay on the due date we negotiated." Replied Makarov

"Well since you guys aren't gonna pay yet. Wanna have some fun boys?" asked Teebo to his fellow guild members

"Sure, why not boss." Replied one from his crew

His crew started going wild in Fairy Tail's hall. They destroyed all the chairs, tables even the bar. All that was spared are the members themselves. Everyone tried to stop Teebo and his gang, but their master didn't allow it. Everyone knew they can take them on, but still they listened to their master. Gray, Erza, Lucy was watching in pain. Levy hiding her face in Jet's and Droy's chest. Wendy holding onto Gajeel. Cana, Laki, Wakaba, Macao watching with a poker face, although inside they were hurting a lot. The Thunder God Tribe holding Laxus back from destroying their faces.

"There! We gave you a warning. We are members of Twilight Ogre, we gave you this shitty shack that you call a guild hall when you were about to be gone. We saved you, you have no right to fight against us." Teebo warned the Fairies

"Well, if you hadn't raised the interest rate everytime. We wouldn't have accepted your offer." Shouted Gray.

"Easy now Gray, there is nothing we can do anymore. What's done is done. The important thing is that not one of my children got hurt." Makarov told Gray in a parental tone

"Well that was interesting." Gajeel commented after the entire ordeal

"That's it?" Lisanna mumbled

"Hmmm? Did you say something Lisanna?" asked the old man

"I said that's it? That's all what you're going to do?!" asked Lisanna, this time louder so that everyone can hear.

"What do you mean Lisanna?" asked Erza with a sense of curiosity

"How long are we going to let them hurt us like this?! How long?!" she asked once more

"No one got hurt Lisanna, you can't say that." Their master debated

"This is madness gramps. We can't let them hurt us anymore. We need to move on from Natsu's death. He wouldn't have wanted us to stay like this. He wanted us to be happy and keep the guild going. He wanted to protect us. And this! This is how you want to spend the chance he gave us?! By slowly rotting away with time!" Lisanna shouted at everyone, as she was speaking she slowly held the scarf on her neck tighter

The entire guild was shocked. No one would've expected Lisanna of all people to say those things. Saying Natsu's name was taboo when Lisanna is around. But now, no one knew what to think. Everyone was too shocked to do anything.

"Well is anyone going to answer?" Lisanna asked

"No one, well I'm going home. You coming Happy?" she asked

"Aye Ma'am! Can you get me some fish Lisanna?" Happy asked like nothing happened

"Sure why not. Well then let's go."

Everyone watched her and Happy walk away from the guild as if nothing had happened.

 **{Time Skip: Later at the Evening}**

We can see the duo, Lisanna and Happy walking to a small house. The house had a sign in front of it saying "Lisanna and Happy". This house is the place where Natsu once lived. At first Lisanna was a bit sceptical moving into his home. Happy was pretty adamant saying that Natsu would be okay with her moving into the house.

She was happy as she can ever be without Natsu. That actually isn't that happy. When she was stuck in Edolas for two years she couldn't take it. She grew a fear that she wouldn't be able to see Natsu again. She tried to move on and tell her siblings' Edolas counterpart the truth, but she couldn't. They seemed so happy, so she just sucked it up.

 **{Flashback}**

 _The day when Natsu arrived in Edolas was the happiest day in her life. The moment she saw him, she just wanted to hug him. She couldn't, not without risking her cover of being 'Edo-Lisanna' as she would put it. She left the building so she wouldn't end up crying._

 _The day came when Natsu and the guild defeated the entire Kingdom of Edolas. Everyone from Earthland was being sucked up by the Anima and was being sent back to Earthland. She was one of the few that started glowing. After she started glowing, she slowly started to float farther and farther off the ground. She saw her 'siblings' and wanted to hold onto them. Her 'siblings' told her that they knew from the very beginning that she wasn't their Lisanna and she needed to go home to make her real siblings happy._

 _As everything was settling down, she opened her eyes she saw Natsu. She wanted to hug him right there. She was stopped by Pantherlily, she was shocked that he became a small harmless, cute cat. Although, that's not the point. Natsu is right there in front of her. Just a bit more. She did it she jumped and hugged him like her life depended on it. She couldn't care less what they were thinking, she was with Natsu again, her Natsu._

 **{Flashback end** **}**

She left the house for a bit and went to the hut. When she arrived from Edolas, she was happy that Natsu kept his promise and made a grave for her when she died. Since he did that for her, she also made a grave for him right beside her grave. She made it with some help from Happy of course. She would go to the hut every day. She never once forgot about him.

 **{The Next Day}**

The next day came, and the guild was the same as always, quiet and dull. Lisanna came in the hall, and everything became quieter if that was possible. Tension grew between everyone. Everyone was doing their own business, until their doors flew open once again.

"Fairies, the master wouldn't listen to me. He told me to get your payment." Teebo asked getting ready to draw his club

"Well, I have had enough!" Lisanna shouted.

"What are you doing Lisanna?" Lucy asked

"I'm not letting them bully us any longer. I am gonna put a stop to this." She answered back as she is walking towards the group.

"Listen here girl. I don't have to use my magic to make you scream." Teebo said

"Well, you won't even get a chance. I am stopping you right here, right now." She said with an angry tone. She walked until she got closer to the group and stopped right in front of them. When she stopped right in front of them, Teebo grabbed her by the neck.

"You were saying little girl?" asked Teebo as his crew laughed behind him

"Put her down this instant!" Yelled Titania

"You wouldn't dare attack us now, wouldn't you Titania?" he asked as he cocked his fist

Lisanna closed her eyes and expected pain to follow. She waited and waited but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes, she saw a hooded figure protected her. He stopped the punch before it even reached her.

"Excuse me sir. That's not how you treat a lady." The mysterious hooded figure said

"Who are you?" Teebo asked

"Your worst nightmare." He replied.

His grip on the fist became tighter. Teebo began to feel the pressure, he felt that his bones were about to break. One of his crew members was bringing down a large hammer on the mysterious figures head. It made contact, instead of knocking him out the large hammer began to crack, then broke. The Twilight Ogre mages were scared.

"Well then? Ready for round two?" the figure asked rhetorically

He beat them up without even using magic. It was a five on one situation. Yet, he came out on top without even breaking a sweat. When he finished beating them up he went up to Lisanna.

"Little Miss, are you okay?" he asked

"Y-Yeah." She replied. In all honesty she was scared. She didn't know what to do. He beat them up like it was nothing.

"Well if you're alright. I need to get going now." He told her

"Wait. What's your name? Will I ever see you again? She asked with a tone of curiosity present in her voice

"Ignus, and don't worry, we might meet up soon…" he stated.

Ignus suddenly vanished, and appeared behind her. He knocked her out. The last thing that Lisanna saw was a grin that seemed so familiar to her…

 **[Line Break]**

After an hour or so Lisanna began to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar celling of the infirmary.

 _'Who was he' she thought to herself._ She heard the door opening beside her, she saw her sister entering.

"Thank the Fairies, You're awake now. Come on let's go outside, everyone has been worried about you." Mirajane said

Lisanna lazily stood up and exited the room. The first one she saw was Gajeel. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Gajeel!" Lisanna called him

"What do you want?" the dragon slayer asked

"You guys don't forget scents right?" she asked

"If you're going to ask about the guy earlier. I don't remember his scent. All I got was a bit of charcoal. Meaning he must be a fire mage. The majority of his scent was made up of blood and death. So it might not be a good idea to come near him again." He advised her

"Death?" Lisanna pondered

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well that was a doozy. Sorry about not posting for a while now. School has been crazy lately. Don't worry summer is nearly here. If you have any ideas, comments, and suggestions don't be afraid to message me. Constructive criticism needed. If you have any ideas for other fanfictions you want me to do don't be afraid to message me.**

 **Thanks a lot guys, and See you all next time**

 **Bye~**

 **-M.J.S.T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend:**

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Spells"**

 **Quick Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry about my legend last chapter, I didn't notice it til I posted it, so yeah. Again sorry for that, as well as not being able to post frequently. Summer has begun for me, as well as mental blocks so sorry. Don't worry, I'll do my best to post as frequently as possible, as well as increasing the length of each chapter. So yeah, let the story begin**

" **WHAAAAAAAAATTTT!"** the entire guild screamed.

"Yes, you heard me right" Lisanna told them

"I don't want to go through that again. It's embarrassing, we are going to be the laughing stock" Jet announced to everyone in the guild

"Come on Lisanna, we don't need to do this." Erza told her

"No Erza, we need this." Lisanna argued

"Ever since Natsu's death we've done nothing! We didn't move on, we need to move on. He doesn't want us to be sad because of his death. He gave us a chance, and I'm not going to let his sacrifice go to waste. We are going to do this!" Lisanna shouted with all her pent up emotions

"Master, the guild needs this. I need this." She told Makarov "Plus there is a reward of 30 million Jewels that goes to the winner."

"All right then! It's settled. We are going to join the Grand Magic Games this year." The guild master announced

"What? Why master, we don't need to, we-" Erza started

"No Erza, Lisanna is right. We need to move on. Look at us we're pathetic. We're hiding from what we once were. We are a shadow off our former selves. We're like fairies that lost their wings. I'm not going to let this guild sink any lower. Everyone, get your asses in gear! Be back here in two months, go and train for the Grand Magic Games!" Master Makarov shouted

"YES MASTER!" the entire guild shouted in response

"Erza, Gray, Lucy if any of you cause damage in these months. You will all receive **that,** am I clear?" With that being said, everyone went their own separate ways. Gajeel and Panther Lily went their own way, same being said with the Thunder God Tribe. Mirajane, Elfman and Cana headed to the mountains. Lisanna, separated from her siblings in hopes of joining Erza and her team. Their team headed towards the beach.

 **[Line Break]**

"It's so good to be back. Ain't that right Ignus" asked Zen

"Yeah it is. Come on my little fireball" Ignus called his daughter. His daughter is 10 years old, and she is also a mage. More of a mage in training.

"Daddy, can I practice using my magic again" his daughter asked

"Of course you can Ivy. Practice makes perfect. How can you expect to surpass me if you don't practice?" asked her father. Ever since she unlocked her magic, she kept going on and on about defeating him as a mage, therefore surpassing him.

"How about me Ignus? _Do you wanna practice with me?_ " asked Crystal

"I don't think I want to practice with you at the moment, Crystal. I have to talk to master about something. Plus, I don't think we have the same meaning of practice." He retorted

"Anyways, we're back." Zen announced to his fellow companions. They stopped when they reached the front of a building, particularly their guild hall. Their guild, **God's Hand** , by no means is a large guild. They weren't small either. They are located in a small town called Olympus. Since the town is small, only one guild is needed. Being a small town, the residents of the town are very close with one another. Including the members of the guild.

Before entering the guild they heard some voices heading their way.

" **IGNUUUUSSS!"** someone screamed. Ignus turned around and saw lots of children heading his way. When the children approached him they all jumped. Knocking Ignus of his feet. Despite his mysterious ways, he has always been a friendly person. Playing with children, as well as his daughter joining them. He would help those in need within town. Thus, earning him quite a reputation.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" Ignus asked

"We've been doing well. We were just playing, do you wanna join us?" a child asked

"Sorry guys, I can't right now. I still have to talk to master." He replied

"Don't worry, we'll play with you" a voice came from behind them. They all turned around and saw two people approaching them. One of them is a man, the man was about as tall as Ignus. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing simple boots, pants and a shirt. Over his shirt he is wearing a black jacket, with green trimmings, and their guild emblem on the back of the jacket.

The second figure is a girl. The girl is very beautiful, she has a dirty blonde hair that reaches her back. She is wearing a pair of black boots, skinny jeans as well as a jacket. The jacket is black, but this jacket has yellow trimmings.

"Zen, Crystal, Ignus, how was the mission?" The lady asked

"Everything went fine. We finished the mission earlier than expected, Kei." Zen replied to the girl now known as Kei.

"Good to see you guys again. Congratulations on finishing another S-Class mission, very quickly." The man told them

"Thanks for that, Asher." Replied Crystal

"Anyway Ignus, visit Master later. Let's play with these kids first." Kei told Ignus as she was hugging his arm. Pushing his arm deeper into her dirty pillows.

"Yeah, come on Ignus. Let's play with these kids." Crystal agreed, she was hugging Ignus's other arm. As well as pushing her dirty pillows against his arm, while sending a glare towards Kei.

"Excuse me ladies, but I need to talk to Ignus there before anything else." Said a voice. Turning around they see their Master.

"Oh Master, I didn't see you there. Of course you can take Ignus. Ain't that right Crystal?" stated Kei. Crystal nodded in agreement. The girls let go of Ignus, pushing him slightly.

"Come Ignus, let us have a walk." Requested their Master. Ignus obliged, wondering what he wants to talk about.

"Ignus, I have been feeling a magical presence at least as dark as your magic at the Grand Magic Games. I want you and your team to investigate." Ordered the Master

"Let me clarify the details. You want me, Zen, Crystal, Kei and Asher to enter the Grand Magic Games, on behalf of our guild. While investigating an evil source of magic." Asked Ignus

"Pretty much. The winning guild also receives 100 million Jewels. You also get to fight members of other guilds." Master replied

"I'm in, I'm bringing along Ivy. To spend some Father-Daughter moments." Ignus told his Master. The Master nodded, not showing any signs of disagreement to his request.

"You have two months to prepare Ignus." Master told him as he walked away.

 **[Line Break]**

"Damn, this view is beautiful." Stated Gray, he is looking at the beach. He can see the white smooth sand, palm trees, and of course the ocean blue water.

"Well everyone, it's time to get started on our training. Remember we'll play hard, train hard and sleep hard." Ordered Erza

"You heard the lady, let's go!" Lisanna announced to everyone. Everyone screamed in happiness. Lisanna and Erza are playing volleyball. Gray and Juvia are swimming. Lucy and Wendy are sun tanning. They enjoyed for a while, after an hour or so of relaxation, that's when things got intense.

On the beach, you can see Gray and Juvia training. Gray is underwater freezing as much water as he possibly can so he can increase his magic container. Juvia is manipulating a lot of water for the same reason.

On the shore, you can see Wendy and Lucy. Wendy is borrowing Lucy's **Gale Reading Glasses** as she is reading the notes that Grandeneey left for her. Lucy on the other hand is with Capricorn. She is meditating with the help of Capricorn.

On the cliff side, you can see Erza. She is working on some katas with her swords. So she can master her sword forms.

On the other hand we can see Lisanna sitting down in deep thought. She already finished her first round of training.

 **[Lisanna's Dream]**

" _I made some good progress. I think I'll just rest for a bit before I continue."_ She thought to herself. She laid back, and closed her eyes

 _We see two young children having the time of their life. They are just spending time together as if nothing in the world can pull them apart from one another. We can see Makarov watching the children play and enjoy._

" _My, my, these two have it and they just don't realise it yet. They have it bad, really bad." Makarov thought with a small smile on his face._

" _Ne Natsu, come on follow me." The young Lisanna told Natsu. With Natsu, being Natsu he followed her without any qualms. They walked until they reached a certain opening in the forest._

 _They played and played. They enjoyed every moment. They walked through the forest, until something peculiar happened. Natsu bumped into a tree and a large egg landed on top of his head._

" _Hey Lisanna, do you see the markings on this egg?" Natsu asked_

" _Yes Natsu, I can see the markings on the egg" she replied_

" _Let's bring it back to the guild. This might be Igneel's egg, maybe gramps can hatch it for us." Said the young Dragon Slayer. They brought the egg with them and headed back into the guild hall._

" _Hey gramps! Can you hatch this egg for me?" the pink haired mage asked_

" _Natsu I can't hatch that egg for you. If I hatch that egg for you, it would be destroying the gift of life. We have to let things grow on their own, but that doesn't mean that we can't guide them as they grow." Master replied, hoping that Natsu would understand._

" _Come on Natsu, let's find a place to hatch the egg!" Lisanna suggested happily as she began pulling Natsu out of the guild hall._

 _They reached the clearing earlier. Natsu attempted to build a house out of rocks, but instantly failed. Lisanna made a house out of straw. They set the egg in the straw house, and sat there comfortably around the egg.'_

" _Ne Natsu, we are like a real family. I'm the mother, you're the father and the egg is our son. I wish this will be real in the future." Lisanna said, but she mumbled the last part_

" _Yeah Lisanna, maybe one day. Maybe one day." Thought Natsu. Because of his enhanced senses he heard the last part. They sat beside each other and fell asleep. As they fell asleep, they were holding each other's hand with a smile on their faces._

 **[Lisanna's Dream End]**

Lisanna opened her eyes and saw that it was mid-afternoon. She looked around and saw everyone going over to Lucy and Virgo. _"Since everyone is headed towards them and Lucy seems flustered, might as well go there."_ She thought. She stood up and started walking towards them.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Lisanna asked the Celestial Spirit Mage

"Virgo told me that the Celestial Spirit World is in danger. They need our help if we ever want to see them again." Lucy explained

"Then what are we waiting for? Everyone is here. Let's go." The silver-haired girl exclaimed. Virgo took everyone into the Celestial Spirit World

 **[Celestial Spirit World]**

Everyone arrived at the Celestial Spirit World expecting a large mass of destruction. They saw, none of that. Everything is in order, nothing is destroyed, no chaos, and every Celestial Spirit of Lucy is standing in front of them.

"What is going on here Virgo?! You said that the Celestial Spirit World is about to be destroyed!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let me explain, my dear friend." Came from a low-authoritive voice. Everyone turned around saw the King of the Celestial World.

"Everyone look, it's Giant Mustache Man!" Happy exclaimed. Everyone including the celestial spirits were expecting the king to be mad, but they were surprised when they saw the king smiling.

Everyone was in shock, but no one even bothered asking and just went on.

"Everyone, IT'S TIME FOR US TO PARTY!" the king exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone partied and enjoyed. Erza and Gray were eating the delicacies of the foreign world. They ate with Aries and Cancer. Leo as always is flirting with Lucy, Erza and surprisingly, Lisanna. Although, Lisanna made it perfectly clear that she isn't interested. Levy is with Crux and talking about the different types of books, he even gave her a book.

"Everyone, I believe it's time for you to return to your world." The king stated

"You have to go, because time here flows differently." Virgo stated

"You mean like three months here is equal to a day in the real world." Gray asked curiously

"It's quite the opposite actually." Stated the king "A day here is equal three months in the real world…" followed up by the king.

 **[Real World, 5 days before the Grand Magic Games]**

You can see everyone standing on the beach and looking at the horizon with an atmosphere of dread surrounding them.

"Well, well, well. We thought we would see you guys here." An unknown voice stated. Everyone turned around and saw three familiar faces. They saw the faces of Ultear, Jellal and Meredy. The three of them are wearing blue cloaks with the edges lined with white.

"How did you guys find us here?" asked a curious Wendy.

"You must remember that Ultear here is a time mage. Meaning she can sense if there is a change in the flow of time. She sensed that someone with a time signature different from us came from here and we saw you guys." Jellal stated

"Since we have that cleared up, we need a favour from you guys." Ultear stated.

"What kind of favour and what's in it for us?" Gray asked

"We have been sensing a dark presence at the Grand Magic Games every year. It seems to be similar to that of Zeref's magic. We need you guys to investigate for us, since we are still wanted criminals." Ultear stated

"How can we investigate if we missed out three months' worth of training?" asked Lisanna.

"Well that includes our payment. Scientists have discovered a second container in the human body that when opened can increase the strength of our magic spells and the durability of our body. My magic can open that container. Although when opening it your bodies will be exposed to pain." The time mage stated with an evil glint in her eyes

"We'll do it, anything for a friend." Lisanna said with a smile

"Well then, let's start. You first Miss Lisanna." Ultear stated. Lisanna walked forward, the time mage wrote some runes on her body.

"Remember this is going to hurt. A lot." The buxom time mage stated. She activated the spell and immediately screams of pain can be heard from her. Everyone was scared to do it, but nevertheless they still took it.

Through the night you can hear screams of pain coming from them. Everyone except a scarlet-haired woman looking off into the star filled horizon.

" _How low have I gotten. You would be mad at how pathetic I have become, right Natsu?"_ she thought to herself. She was broken out of her thoughts when an azure-haired man came from behind her.

"Erza, I'm sorry for what I have done before at the tower." Said Jellal

"It's okay Jellal. I have forgiven you a long time ago. You weren't at your right state of mind." Erza said as her voice was failing. The former wizard saint saw this and hugged Titania. Erza lost her balance and fell down, she was below Jellal. While Jellal had his arms out, their faces were mere inches apart.

For a moment, time froze. Everything was blocked as Erza brought her lips to his. Jellal was surprised for a second but responded to her. He brought his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. After a few more seconds they broke the kiss.

Erza's face was as bright as her hair. She was flustered to say the least. Jellal looked at her and said, "I have been waiting a long time for that. I have to go now Erza, remember this. After the Grand Magic Games me and you need to talk about this." He said with a smile.

Erza not trusting her voice could only nod. On the inside she was jumping and jumping that it has finally happened. She turned around and saw him walking away. She wasn't sad that he was walking away. In fact she was happy, that she finally had some closure with him.

" _Next time Jellal, we will talk about this. Next time."_ She thought to herself. Now we see Titania standing tall and proud, once again looking at the starry horizon. With a smile on her face.

 **[Crocus, 5 days later]**

"Damn Erza, my body still hurts from that Second Origin thingy. You don't look the least bit tired." Gray complained as he is catching his breath. He isn't the only one that's out of breath, we can see the others out of breath as well.

"Ah! It's nice to see you guys arrived on time. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to compete for the 100 million- I mean compete for the title for the No. 1 guild." Said a voice from behind. They turned around and saw their Master. Following him are Alzack and Bisca. On Makarov's shoulder you see Asuka pulling on his mustache.

"Well then, Erza, here is the rulebook. You need to read this and know the rules by this afternoon." The wizard saint said as he gave her a thick book. Erza paled at the thought of reading that thick book.

Levy saw the expression on her face and said, "Don't worry Erza, I can help you with the rules."

She took out her **Gale Reading Glasses** and began skimming through the book. By five minutes she closed the book with a smile on her face.

"Basically there are only three rules. First, only those with the guild mark are allowed to participate. Guild masters are not allowed to participate. Second, only five members are allowed to participate. Lastly, the rules for each event during the five day period will be announced on the day itself." Finished the bookworm

"What do they mean that 'the rules will be explained on that day'?" Lucy asked

"Well the Grand Magic Games occur in a span of five days. Per day there are different events, meaning that no one knows what will happen. So the events are kept a secret until the day itself." The bookworm explained.

"I forgot to mention, at the end of the first the days battles will be held. During the fourth day tag-team battles, and on the last day a battle royale." Levy stated

"Well then, everyone must be at the hotel by 12 midnight. I don't know why, just follow it." Stated Makarov

"Before I forget the members that are going to participate are: Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy and Wendy. Sorry Juvia, but you won't be participating on the team" Makarov mentioned

"Uhm Master, why not Gajeel and Laxus?" asked Lucy

"I don't know where those two are, but with them on the team are chances would increase dramatically. We may even have a chance at winning." the titan mage mentioned nonchalantly.

Everyone sweat dropped at their master's comment about the team. Lucy and Wendy just got discouraged and prayed that they wouldn't pull the team down. Lisanna looked at her watch. She looked around and saw many people walking around. She got an idea.

"Since there are hours before midnight, might as well use this time to explore the city." Lisanna suggested. When she finished her sentence she took Lucy by her hand and called Happy.

"Lisanna, remember that out hotel is the Honey Bone Hotel!" Erza shouted. She waved her hand as a response that she heard her. She took off and went to explore the town.

"Come on Gray-sama, let Juvia take you around the city. Let Juvia and you enjoy the city." Juvia exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. Juvia pulled Gray by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come on Charles, let's go to the Garden of Mercurius. I heard that they are very relaxing." Wendy told Charles.

"I'll head on to the hotel, Master." Erza told him. He gave her a thumbs up and went away to explore the city with the Conell family. She smiled and went to the hotel.

 **[Lisanna POV]**

I took Lucy around town. We went around looking at the different shops. From magic shops to restaurants to libraries. I looked at the sky and saw that it is getting dark out. We were walking back to the guild and I saw a group of people surrounding something.

We walked towards the group and excused ourselves till we were at the front. We saw a man heading towards us. I saw the man staring at us he looked curious til he saw something that made him pull back.

"Hey Rogue, it looks like the rumors are true. Fairy Tail is participating this year." A blonde man told his companion.

"Let's go now Sting. Fairy Tail lost their glory years ago." Said Rogue

"Come on Rogue don't be like that. He was a big fan of Gajeel back in the day, and I was a fan of Natsu. Too bad he couldn't slay a dragon and live to tell the tale." Said Sting with a huge smirk on his face.

"Too bad he wasn't a real Dragon Slayer, unlike us." Said Sting. I was holding back my anger. I stood up, and walked in front of him. I stopped when I was a few inches from him.

"You two are nothing like him. I don't care why you call yourself a true Dragon Slayer. He is more of a Dragon Slayer than you are or ever will be." Said Lisanna putting her finger on his chest. Sting couldn't contain his temper and readied his fist. Lisanna saw this and closed her eyes and expecting impact.

It never came. She opened her eyes and saw a cloaked figure in front of her. Sting's fist in the palm of his hand.

"It's rude to hit a lady." Said the cloaked figure. As he is talking, she felt that the figures voice is familiar.

Sting removed his fist from the mysterious figure's palm. The figure turned around to check the lady behind her. As he turned around, Sting punched the figure. But his fist never landed, the cloaked figure disappeared.

"Looking for me?" asked the figure. Sting turned around, and saw nothing. He looked forward and saw the figure in front of him holding his lacrima earing. He threw the earing back at him, and escorted the Fairy Tail mages back to their hotel.

 **[Normal POV]**

We see the cloaked figure and the Fairy Tail mages in front of the Honey Bone Hotel. Lucy's continuous thanking to the cloaked figure. Lucy and Happy went inside, while Lisanna had a walk with the cloaked figure.

"Again, thanks for the help earlier." Said Lisanna

"Again, it's no problem. I saw someone who needed help, and I just helped." Said the cloaked figure.

They walked in comfortable silence. None said a word, a word that might cause an akward atmosphere. They walked, and walked til they reached a park. They sat on one of the benches.

They sat in silence, til they heard something behind them.

"DADDY!" said a small girl. They turned around and saw a little girl. The girl has green hair that reached her mid back. Her hair has a spiky texture in front, and pushed up. She has a pink streak at the middle of her front hair. She has the same dark onyx eyes as her father.

"You have a daughter?" asked Lisanna. She looked in shock, this man is nearly if not the same age as her. This man had a daughter.

"Yeah, this is my daughter, Ivy. Say hello Ivy. Ivy meet Lisanna, Lisanna meet Ivy." Said the father

"Hello" they said in unison. Ivy has a large smile on her face, and Lisanna couldn't help but smile back at her. They talked for a few minutes, Ivy asked the basics like her magic type, family, how to become stronger and etc.

After those few questions, Ivy fell asleep on Ignus' lap. As they talked, Lisanna realized that the cloaked man is actually a very nice person once you get to know him.

"Hey c-ca-can I-I h-have yo-your na-me?" Lisanna asked shyly. _"Why am I stuttering like this?"_ She thought

"Ignus, call me Ignus." The cloaked man said

"I should probably be heading back, it's almost midnight. You should head back to, your wife might get mad at you for being out this late." Lisanna said with a sad smile.

"Actually, I don't have a wife. Ivy here is adopted. I found her near a river one day, nearly dead. Fortunately we have the same blood type, so I was able to give her some of my blood to keep her alive." The cloaked figure said

"Ohh. Well it was fortunate that you were there at the right moment. Or else a wonderful little girl could've been lost." Said Lisanna with a sigh. _"Why do I feel so happy to know that he doesn't have a wife?"_ Lisanna thought to herself

"As you said earlier it's getting late. I should head back and put this little girl to bed. Good Night." The figure said as he began walking away.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Lisanna asked. The figure stopped walking and said,

"Sooner than you think." As it resumed walking away, with his daughter in his arms.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading guys. I was wondering, if you would allow me to give Lisanna some rivals for Natsu? Don't worry it will still be a Natsu X Lisanna. I think it will be interesting on how Lisanna will take. Anyways leave some suggestions, ideas and comments on what you want to see or how you want to see some things. Thanks!**


	4. Author's Note

So I'm sorry that I couldn't progress the story. Yeahh, haven't really uploaded another chapter... So by next month I'm gonna upload a new chapter. Got my brain juices thinking HAHAHAHA. So I'm gonna say a few things. This story is more of a hobby, I just update it because I want to, have time, or just need an output, so don't expect constant updates, but I will try my best. Also, thanks for all the support, even though I haven't updated in a while and it's my first story. Maybe in 2018 I might rewrite what I have so far and make it better. Again no promises. Also, yes this will just remain as a NaLi. So yeah, see you guys soon.

P.S. If you peoples have any suggestions on what to write about, feel free to message me. I honestly read your comments.


	5. HIATUS?

SOOOO Peoples... umm this story is in hiatus or more or less abandoned. Yesh... because I have lots of things to do. But based on your reactions and the criticisms I have received. I may try writing soon. So yeah, let's just wait and see. Sorry guys. But I may write a better story soon. Maybe not just about fairy tail. Maybe from other anime as well.


End file.
